1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enhancing the immune response of a mammal and compositions therefor.
2. Reported Developments
Rheumatoid arthritis (hereinafter sometimes referred to as RA) is a common type of arthritis that causes inflammation in the lining of the joints and sometimes other internal organs. RA tends to persist for many years, typically affects many different joints throughout the body, and ultimately can cause damage to cartilage, bones, tendons and ligaments. RA is a chronic, inflammatory, connective-tissue disorder affecting more than five million individuals in the U.S., and accounting for considerable disability in terms of missed work, lost wages, and reduced productivity. The disease can occur at any age, but it most commonly begins in the third to fifth decades of life.
The American College of Rheumotology has established criteria of the diagnosis of rheumatoid arthritis which include:
1. Morning stiffness lasting at least one hour; PA1 2. Swelling of three or more joints; PA1 3. Swelling of the wrist, metacarpophalangeal or proximal interphangeal joints; PA1 4. Symmetric joint swelling; PA1 5. Rheumatoid nodules; PA1 6. Positive rheumatoid factor; and PA1 7. Changes on hand radiographs typical of rheumatoid arthritis that must include erosions or unequivocal bony decalcification. PA1 (ankylosing spondylitis, reiters syndrome, psoriatic PA1 arthritis, enteropathic arthritis) PA1 (gout, pseudogout) PA1 (systemic lupus erythematosus, polymyosiis, PA1 fibromyalgia) PA1 300 to 1500 grams, and preferably 700 to 1000 grams of finely divided powder of safflower seeds (carthamust inctorius 1) admixed into 6 to 7 gallons of warm water. PA1 bathing the patient in the composition for about 0.5 to 1.5 hours; PA1 towel drying the patient; PA1 allowing the residual composition to remain on the patient for 24 hours; and PA1 repeating the treatment at least twice a week for 6 to 10 weeks or longer. PA1 150 to 1000 grams, and preferably 300 to 800 grams of an extract of safflower seeds admixed into 6 to 7 gallons of warm water. PA1 bathing the patient in the composition for about 0.5 to about 1.5 hrs; PA1 towel drying the patient; PA1 allowing the residual composition to remain on the patient for 24 hours; and PA1 repeating the treatment at least twice a week for 6 to 10 weeks or longer. PA1 ingesting an oral formulation containing of from about 25 to 30 grams of an extract of safflower, or 30 to 100 grams of finely divided safflower seed twice a week as long as necessary.
The correct diagnosis of RA is essential for the clinician and involves certain clinical, laboratory and radiological findings. The diagnosis is influenced by the age and sex of the patient, the pattern of joint involvement, the onset and course of the disease and extrarticular manifestations.
In contrast to rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis (hereinafter sometimes referred to as OA), the illness most often contemplated in the differential diagnosis, usually begins after the age of 50 and affects men and women equally. The joints involved in OA are different from those in RA and are not necessarily symmetrically affected. In OA, joint pathology is primarily mechanical, and synovial membrane inflammation is minimal.
As pertaining to the present invention certain other inflammatory arthritis is differentiated from RA as listed in Table I.